the_formal_weather_pattern_a_twilight_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Kaminer
Sebastian "Seb" Blake Kaminer is a shape shifter who assassinates vampires. Biography Seb's mother was Russian and his father was from a Native American tribe. Sebastian is from Alaska. His father's tribe didn't like his mother and so cast them both out. They were married and lived in the countryside. Before long, Sebastian was born. He was taught how to make hunting weapons out of almost nothing by both of his parents (his mother was brought up in rural Russia). He was taught to fight and to hunt. His mother then had another baby- Markson- and Seb's compassionate side came out when with him. What he did not know was that vampires were trying to find his father- his tribe had been slaughtered for being mistaken as werewolves. They moved far North to escape them. His father had never phased and was too old to now. But since they were closer to the Denali's now and were threatening exposure by the other vampires, Seb was at risk of phasing. He got angrier and angrier and lashed out on Mark once. Then, the following morning, Sebastian came home from hunting to find his mother and father were slaughtered and his brother gone. Anger rose within him and he phased and followed their tracks for as far as he could before he realised he had changed into a wolf. Returning back to his home, he phased into a human again and passed out. He awoke the following morning and there was only hatred left in him. He buried his parents. He then sought out to kill the vampires who had kidnapped his brother and killed his parents. Out of control, he phased and found one of the vampires, slaughtering him after getting information. Seb used his knowledge of hunting to help him in killing vampires (even in his human form). He used heated weapons to kill vampires. He became an assassin and moved about, always trying to find the people who had kidnapped his brother. He met Samuel (a child of the moon) while in Atlantic city and found they had similar goals. However, Seb keeps to himself (he's kind of selfish in that way). Physical Appearance Seb has strong looks, dark brown hair, pale caramel skin and light brown eyes. He's 6' 4". He wears black clothing- usually with hoods, mouth covers and thickly soled leather boots. He's sharply defined and ruggedly handsome. Personality and Traits Sebastian is usually silent. He does not talk to people and is just in the shadows. He listens in. He is cunning and smart and has a lack of conscience. He is versatile and restless. Seb could perhaps be seen as having the 'avenging angel' complex. He is untrustworthy and risk taking, but also very charming. He knows how to manipulate people to complete his goals. Though he has a chaotic life, he has nothing to lose. He has lost everything but once he was a very loving boy who believed in almost anything. He has a good heart, but it has been clouded with hate after so long. Special Abilities Hunting Skills Seb is very skilled in hunting and assassination. He can create his own weapons and uses heated weapons to kill vampires. Extra Strength As a shape shifter, Seb is already very strong, but he is more strong than the usual shape shifter. Relationships Samuel Alec Lacey Etymology Media Portrayal Sebastian is portrayed by James Maslow.